Tripping on Air
by Orange Sherbet
Summary: Rose and Scorpius: two forces that, when put together, could make a bigger explosion then a polyjuice potion gone wrong. When they're paired together as potions partners, will feelings implode?


-o-

**Tripping** _on_ Air

-o-

Scorpius Malfoy prided himself on his reputation as a pomptious git. Bosted about it, even. Everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew that if you wanted a broken heart, or a broken wand, Scorpius Malfoy was the boy to see.

Rose Weasley, however, prided herself on being Hogwarts biggest goody-two-shoes since Professor Mcgonagall was a girl. Rose was the type of person who had all her shoes organized by color (_and _designer) and stacked neatly on a rack in her closet. She was in just about every club Hogwarts had to offer, and got straight O's on every report card.

Therefore, it was inevitable that Scorpius Malfoy would hate the girl.

And he did. Ever since their very first train ride to Hogwarts, when the wild-haired banshee had hexed him a face full of zits for saying that only pathetic little wimps were in Gryffindor.

Needless to say, Rose was not very fond of Scorpius either.

But neither of the two students were thinking about that, right now. As it was their first day of sixth year, and there was much else to ponder. Like why the potions professor, Slughorn, had paired Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy together as potions partners for the year.

Did he _want _to have his classroom blown up?

"I swear, Malfoy," Rose hissed under her breath as Slughorn blabbered on about the importance of potions, "If you cause me to get less than an O in this class _at all _this year-"

"Oh, put a lid on it Weasley. You don't think I wanted to end up as your partner, do you? My grade is on the line as well!" Scorpius interupted, glaring down at the redhead. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Rose was pretty hot when she was pissed off. Especially at him.

Rose flipped her hair and glared right back at him. "You say that as if you didn't get straight P's all last year." Smirking triumphantly, she turned back to Slughorn, who was weezing as if giving his speak had taken too much breath.

Scorpius was impressed, he had to admit. But another part of him wondered how she could've known what grades he got last year. "Hey," he grinned cheekily, capturing her attention once again, "'P' is for perfect, I'll have you know."

Rose snorted. "Something you most definitely are not."

Scorpius put a hand over his heart, faking hurt. "You wound me, Weasley. And here I thought we had something."

"_You_ have something. It's called stupidity. Now stay away from me before I catch it."

"You don't mean that, Weasley. I know how badly you wanna rip off my shirt and drag me back to your cave."

"The only reason I would drag you back to a cave was if it was collapsing and I got to leave you there."

"Psssst," Albus whispered from the seat behind Rose, "I don't wanna interupt your flirting, but everyone is looking at you two."

Rose flushed red, looking around to see every eye in the room glued to her an Malfoy. "Uh..." She stuttered inteligently.

"We were'nt flirting, Potter." Malfoy snapped, arousing a respone from Albus that had to do with Scorpius' mother and hairy lips.

"IF YOU ARE ALL FINISHED WITH YOUR QUIRRELS," Slughorn interupted, getting the entire classes attention. He lowered his voice considerably. "Then please start on today's potion. Page 25 in your textbooks."

Rose flipped to the correct page while Malfoy eyed her wearily. "I hope you know what you're doing, Weasley."

"Shut it, Malfoy. _I _got straight O's all last year in potions." She replied smugly, smirking up at him.

"Professor Slughorn?" Albus called, raising his hand. "I Zambini put too much newt's eye into our potion."

"I put the right amount!" Zane snapped, stirring the potion whil Slughorn dozed at his desk, completely missing the small fewd.

Rose, hearing the whole thing, rolled her eyes. Scorpius caught this and snickered. It always amused him how Zane could get riled up even when he was in the wrong. He probably _had _put the wrong amount in the potion, but had too much pride to admit it.

"What are you laughing at?"

Scorpius' eyes snapped to Rose, who was glaring at his while she cut the tree roots for their potion. "You shouldn't do that, Rosie." He smirked. "You might accidentally cut off one of your fingers, and I don't want to have to explain to Madam Pomfry that you were to distracted by my beauty to pay attention."

"Don't." She started, hacking off a peice of root after every word, "Call. Me. Rosie."

God, Malfor thought, it was so much fun to piss her off. "Why? Does it bother you, _Rosie_?"

"Go die in a hole, Malfoy."

"Only if I can bring you with me."

"Ha. Weren't you just saying how _I _wanted to drag you back to _my _cave?"

"But I'm not refferring to a cave. I was talking about a hole."

"There's a hole in your head, Malfoy. Right where your brain should be."

"There's a hole in my heart, Rosie. Right where Cupid's arrow shot me."

"You're disgusting."

"YOUR FACE is disgusting."

"Very mature, Malfoy."

"Very mature, Malfoy." Scorpius said in a high pitched voice.

Rose was indignant. "Don't mock me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"STOP!"

"Stop!"

"Ugh! That's it. I'm-"

_BOOM._

Albus raised one black-dust caked hand. "Professor Slughorn, our potion blew up."

That was it. Scorpius couldn't take it anymore. He broke down laughing, too amused by the look of pure loathing on Zambini's face to hold it in.

"Malfoy," Rose started, looking down at him with an odd expression. "You're an idiot."

And then the bell that signaled the end of first period rung, allowing a rush of eager students to stampeed out of the classroom.

-o-

"So potions class was fun today, eh mate?" Scorpius grinned cheekily at Zambini, who had finally gotten the chance to clean off all the black dust caked on his person.

"Shut it, Scorp." They were currently the only ones in the Slytherin common room, both choosing to skip lunch and hang out in there. Zane, so that he could take a shower, and Scorpius so that he could make fun of Zane. "At least I'm not stuck with know-it-all Weasley as my partner." He smirked.

"You gotta admit though, she's kinda pretty." Scorpius mumbled, staring at the fireplace. Beside him, Zane nearly choked on his pumpkin pasty.

"_What?_"

Malfoy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Well, um-"

"You got a thing for Rose Weasley?" Zane asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. This was priceless, Scorpius Malfoy liking Rose Weasley? Ha!

"Of course not!" Scorpius denied, running a hand through his platinum blonde tressed.  
>"Look at me, I'm beautiful. The little Weaslette could never handle all of this man."<p>

"What man?" Snorted Zambini. "All I see is a conceited little boy."

"You must be lookin' in a mirror, mate. Because I'm the most beautiful creature ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts."

"According to who? Your mum?"

"No," Malfoy said, staring Zane straight in the eye. "_Your _mum."

Zambini glowered at his best mate. "Shut up."

"Hehehehe."

"Freak."

"Oprah wannabe."

"..._what_?"

"You heard me. And Rose Weasley wishes she could get a piece of this."

"Sure, mate, whatever you say. But I bet you my inheridence that she would never kiss a git like you."

-o-

Scorpius made his way leisurely to potions class the next morning. Zane had said a girl like Rose would never want to kiss a git like him. Well, Zane; challenge accepted.

"Hello Rosie," Malfoy said, plunking down next to Rose. She looked up at him suspiciously. He sounded way to chirper for potions class.

"Are you high?"

Scorpius laughed as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Why yes, I am high, Rosie. High off of life! I'm in love, Weasley."

"Poor girl," Rose snorted, turning back to the book she had been reading before Malfoy's strange entrence. "I bet she's up in her house dorm hiding right about now."

"Actually, no. She happens to be sitting right next to me." Malfoy grinned, loving his plan more with eat word that came out of his perfect mouth.

Rose looked around her, and to the other side of Malfoy. She stiffled a giggle. "So the lucky girl is Vince Goyle?"

Malfoy's smile never wavered. "Wrong side."

Rose's grin disappeared faster then it had came. "Huh?"

"Rose," Scorpius made his voice go deadly silent. "I've been in love with you since first year."

"Y-you _have_?" Rose gasped. She was too smart to fall for his tricks, no way did she actually believe Malfoy was in love with her. But playing along was so much more fun. And besides, she needed to get revenge on him for pulling this trick on her in the first place.

"Yes." Scorpius said solemnly, dropping his head. "Will you go out with me?" He asked suddenly, looking into her eyes intently.

"Oh-yes!" Rose said, gazing at him lovingly. She'd make one hell of a good acting, Rose complimeted herself.

"But-Wait, _what_?" Malfoy looked shocked. That obviously wasn't the answer he'd expected.

"You see, I've had this thing for you since first year, but I never knew how to tell you...oh, but know that I know you feel the same way, we can finally be together!" Rose gushed, freaking him out more and more with every word that came out of her petal pink lips.

"But I wasn't serious!" Malfoy burst out, intend on reversing the dammage he caused. "I don't love you, Weasley! Who could ever love an ugly witch like you?" He hissed.

Tears welled up in Rose's eyes. "I-I was just kidding too...who could _ever_ like an bitchy git like you? You can't even treat a girl nicely!"

"At least I can get a girl!" Malfoy countered. "They don't all run in fear from my ugly face!" _Liar! _He accused himself. Scorpius ignored it, though. He already felt like shit for blowing up on Rose.

Rose suddenly stilled, the hurt and anger in her eyes froze. "Is that what you think? That I'm so ugly I couldn't even get a guy to look at me like that..." She sniffled. "I'm going to the bathroom, tell Slughorn I'll be right back." She was off of her stool and out of the now-full classroom in seconds. "Weasley!" Malfoy called after her. When he got no response, he hopped off of his stool as well and followed her out while the class looked on, amused and confused.

He caught up to her around the third floor corridor. "Rose!" He yelled, grabbing her forearm to keep her from running away again. "Don't be like this. Hear me out at least."

Rose, sniffling, looked at him curiously. "Did you just call me Rose?"

"Yeah," Malfoy signed, deciding it was about time he told her the truth. "Listen, I don't really think your ugly at all. In fact, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever looked into, and the cutest button-nose, and when you smile-"

"Scorpius," she giggled, cutting him off. "Just kiss me already."

He grinned, cupped her cheek, and kissed her full on the lips, fireworks exploding behind both of their closed eyes.

"I lied," Scorpius whispered once they finally came up for air.

"What?" Rose asked, slightly delusional. She had just _kissed_ Scorpius Malfor, her sworn enemy since first year.

"I really have had a thing for you since first year." He went in for another kiss.

_That's okay, _Rose thought, kissing him back. _Because I lied, too. _

"I really do love you." Malfoy breathed.

_I love you, too._

"That makes two of us." Rose grinned.

_fin._

-o-

Review please! And let me know if I should do more RosexScorpius fics.

Thanks!


End file.
